palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Assassin O.C.C.:
The Ultimate Assassin O.C.C.: '' ' ' '''Special Assassin Skills: The skills that the Assassin must learn are a special and almost arcane art. They have passed down from assassin to assassin for generations. Rarely are these skills seen by anyone not an assassin, and when they are, the witness is often the target of said skills and doesn't live long enough to tell of them. Speed subterfuge, and power. Every assassin lives by them, and to compliment them, the assassin has his own brand of skills and equipment. #'Blind Fighting:' A very important skill for the assassin, it allows him to fight enemies incomplete darkness (or completely blinded). For the Assassin this is essential. More often than not, he must fight his opponents in the dark, and/or crowded spaces. This skill removes all negatives received by being blinded or fighting in darkness. Unlike the normal skill of blind fighting, The assassin is not restricted to the immediate 5 feet around him, he is aware to about 15 feet. The base skill percentage for the Assassin’s Blind Fighting skill is 35% +5% per level. #'Heightened Perception:' Sharp ears and keen eyes are important features for an assasin to have. These killers operate in total silence and doing so gives them an incredibly heightened sense of hearing and heightened awareness. This skill allows them to hear and sense things that others might miss. The Heightened Perception skill adds 1 to the Assassins Perception attribute at every 3rd level starting at 1st level. #'Security Systems:' Every castle or keep has some form of security. This skill gives the character a strong sense of the layout and design of such security systems. The assassin will have a better understanding of how traps are laid out, what magical enchantments may be in effect, and how best to gain entry into their perimeter and to circumvent them. The base skill percentage for the Assassin’s Security Systems skill is 30% +5% per level. #'Backstab:' Assassins, starting at third level receive a critical strike from behind. The assassin’s backstab skill gives a x1 multiplier to the assassin’s critical Damage from a backstab levels 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. (Example: 3rd level x1, 6th level x2, 9th level x3 etc.) #'Vital Points:' An Assassin by studying his opponent for at least 1 hour and with he knowledge of the vital points of the body can maim, cripple or even kill his opponent in countless ways. the skill gives the Assassin a +4 bonus to called shots. The base skill percentage for the Assassin's Vital Points skill is 25% +5% per level. #'Poison Lore:' Gives the character the knowledge to use natural plants and herbs to produce a variety of poultices, salves, and toxic compounds. The assassin’s knowledge of poisons allows him a 5% chance per level to identify toxic substances. If the assassin has the Herb Lore skill, a +20% bonus is added to this skill. The means of identifying poisons include sight, smell, taste, or by a victim’s symptoms. The base skill percentage for the Assassin's Poison Lore skill is 30% +5% per level. Most Assassins are of evil alignment. However, it is conceivable that one might be of a selfish (but not good) alignment. Player-character Assassins, best fit this rare neutral description. A PC might be the agent of some monarch, paid to arrange the discreet demise of those who threaten the kingdom's safety. While this certainly is not good (in the moral sense), the character might regard it as a justifiable evil because of the deaths the action prevents by obstructing rebellion, invasion, or whatever. Weapons and Armor: An assassin can use any weapon. However, many assassins have one weapon with which they prefer to perform their acts of murder. As he grows more notorious, evidence of a particular weapon becomes the assassin’s calling card. The Can use any type of armor as well but most prefer leather, studded leather, padded leather, or elven chain armor. Many Assassins belong to guilds. The guilds use them to serve their own needs, and act as an intermediary for outsiders who wish to take out a contract on someone's life. ' ' Attribute Requirements: P.S.:12, P.P.:12, and I.Q.:10. Alignment: Anarchist (Selfish) or Evil. '''Gender:' Male or Female '''Race:' '''Any '''O.C.C. Bonuses:' '+1 attack/action per melee at levels two and eight (this is in addition to hand to hand and other combat skills), +4 to save vs. horror factor, +1 on initiative, +2 to pull punch. ' ' '''O.C.C. Skills: ' Language & Literacy: Select 2 Languages at 98% Proficiency Language & Literacy: Select 2 Languages of Choice (+20%) Radio: Basic (+10%) Basic Math (+20%) Basic Electronics (+5%) Mechanical Engineer: (+10%) Weapons Engineer: (+15%) Detect Ambush (+15%) Detect Concealment (+15%) Disguise (+30%) Escape Artist (+15%) Intelligence (+15%) Demolitions (+15%) Demolitions Disposal (+15%) Pilot: Hovercraft (+5%) Prowl (+30%) Lore: Demons and Monsters (+5%) Climb/Scale Walls (+10%) Concealment (+15%) Surveillance (+10%) Tracking (+10% Streetwise (+15%) Weapon Systems (+10%) Swimming (+10%) Climbing (+5%) Sniper Boxing Wrestling Running WP: Submachine gun (+1 to Strike) WP Energy Rifle (+1 to Strike) WP Sharpshooting (Energy Rifle) (+1 to Strike) WP Energy Pistol (+1 to Strike) WP Paired (Energy Pistol) (+1 to Strike) WP Four of Choice (+1 to Strike) Hand to Hand: Assassin (Or Martial Arts) the cost of 2 “Other” skills the character can choose a Martial Arts Skill of choice from N&SS including Exclusive” '''O.C.C. Related Skills: Select 8 other skills. Plus c'''hoose 2 other skills from the Espionage skill category Plus select 3 more at levels 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11, 12. Plus select 2 more at levels 13 and 15. All new skills start at level one proficiency. '''Communications: Any (+10%) Domestic: Any Electrical: None Espionage: Any (+20%) Mechanical: Any (+10%) Medical: First Aid, Paramedic, Herbology, Brewing, Holistic, Medicine, Shiatsu, Massage, Accupressure, Acupuncture only (+5%) Horsemanship: General or Exotic Only. Labor: Any Performing Arts: Any Military: None Naval” Any (+5%) Physical: Any (+15% where applicable) Pilot: Any (+5%) Except Power Armor or Robots Pilot Related: Any (+15%) Rogue: Any (+10%) Science: Math Biology, Xenology, and Chemistry only (+5%) Technical: Any (+10%)(+15% on language & Literacy skills only) WP: Any Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills: Select 8 other skills. Plus select 3 more at levels 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11, 12. Plus select 2 more at levels 13 and 15. All new skills start at level one proficiency. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in parenthesis (). All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated in the list. Specialization: Each Character may choose ONE Specialization Sniper Specialization The Sniper can strike over long distances with unerring accuracy, given a chance to set up and prepare to ambush his target. He/She has trained extensively at striking even the smallest of targets, often while moving. Character starts out with a JA-11 or WP-SF36, a set of Naruni Camouflage Armor, and a Multi-Optics Eye. WP: Energy Rifle WP: Rifle Sharp Shooting: Energy Rifle (Called Shots) Sharp Shooting: Rifle (Called Shots) Military Sniper (with an additional +1 to strike) Camouflage (+15%) Optic Systems (+10%) Read Sensory Equip (+10%) Land Navigation (+10%) Wilderness Survival (+10%) Demolitions & Traps This character can install a car bomb, or make a bomb and leave it in someone’s mailbox with equal ease. This character is also a competent mechanic, able to “fix” someone’s breaks, nuclear cooling, or environmental systems if subtlety is required. This character is generally skilled at impersonating mechanics and technicians that are actually authorized to service vehicles, plumbing, or electrical systems Character starts with a portable tool kit, Wilks laser wand and torch, 2 of each type of fusion block, a cybernetic finger with a finger jack, and Amplified Hearing with Sound Filtration. Demolitions (+25%) Demolitions Disposal (+5%) Trap Construction (+10%) Pick Locks (+10%) Concealment (+15%) Impersonation (+5%) Mechanical Engineer (+5%) Electrical Engineer (+5%) Advanced Math (+5%) Weapons Engineer Biological & Chemical ' '''This character can discreetly drop a capsule of deadly poison into someone’s food, or, if more subtlety is required, a pinch of botulism toxin or any number of common but deadly diseases. Anyone found dead of poisoning, food poisoning, disease, heart attack, or stroke may have been killed by one of these specialists. Character starts with an extensive collection of poisons, viruses, and bacteria. They also start with a cybernetic wrist joint with a needle/drug dispenser, a chemical spray, and a molecular analyzer. Cook (+5%) Chemistry (+20%) Chemistry: Analytical (+25%) Biology (+20%) Paramedic (+5%) Holistic Medicine (+10%) Identify Plants & Fruits (Emphasis on poison ones) (+20%) Biological, Chemical, Nuclear Warfare (+15%) Impersonation (+15%) Concealment (+15%) '''Armed (Melee) Combat' This character can expertly slit someone’s throat, plant a knife in his or her back, split their skull or run a blade through their heart/kidney/lung. The often prefer to use small, easily concealable weapons, such knives or shuriken. Character starts with 2 Vibro-Knives, 2 additional knives, 2 other ancient weapons of choice, concealable sheaths for all, retractable vibro-blades, garrote wrist wire, and amplified hearing. WP: Knife (With an additional +1 to strike, parry, and throw) WP: 2 Ancient of choice WP: Archery & Targeting Concealment (+25%) Paramedic (+10%) Impersonation (+10%) Critical strike from behind Critical strike on natural 18-20 (16-20 at 10th level) Lethal strike - direct to HP on called shot at - 3 +1 to PP +1 to PS +1 to PE +2 to Damage Unarmed Combat ' '''The unarmed combat specialist can be strip-searched, passed through a metal detector, and be checked out as thoroughly clean. Then they can proceed to kill their target, and slip away. They often disguise themselves as an individual who have access to the target and then proceed to snap the target’s neck, rip out his windpipe, or ram his nose into his brain. Character starts with Cyber-Disguise AA-1 and amplified hearing. Boxing Paramedic (+15%) Impersonation (+10%) Disguise (+10%) Disarm (+3 to Strike) Critical Strike from behind Critical Strike on natural 18-20 (16-20 at 10th level) Lethal strike - direct to HP on called shot at - 2 1D8 punch, 2D6 kick + 2 PS +2 PP +2 PE +3 to Damage '''Standard Equipment:' 2 sets of Field BDU’s, WPGM-01 gas mask, Comm./HUD headset Transceiver, T-41 Commando Scout armor, Digital watch /w radiation detector, (Utility belt /w 40 pouches and 2 Sidearm holsters, Battle Harness/w 40 pouches Multi-Optics binoculars, WPLT-01 language translator, Pocket flashlight, Handcuffs (MDC: 10), E-Clip pouches (2), Flash comp. Goggles, Infra-red distancer/designator, and a Wilks laser tool. Light or heavy MDC Body Armor, A set of dress clothing, A set of black clothing for covert operations. A gas mask and 10 air filters, Sunglasses, (1) IRMSS and RMK kit. A backpack, A tent, A sleeping bag, (2) canteens, Four weeks of freeze-dried food. ' ' Combat Pack: NG-S2+ Basic survival pack with the following; Spare uniform, 2 sets of civilian clothes, a set of black night ops. Clothes, Comm./HUD set, Dress uniform, Short E-Clips (8), Long E-Clips (8), SMG Magazines (8+2 silver), Canteen, Rations (5 days), WP-45 Auto-pistol /w 8 magazines (+2 silver), RMK med kit IRMSS med kit. ' ' Weapons: A JA-11 Assassin's Rifle, (2) Energy Pistols, (2) Energy Rifles, (4) Other weapons. A cross of some kind (2) Vibro knives are included also. All weapons get 8 clips/magazines (if possible). WP-20 Laser/Stun Sidearm /w 8 E-Clips, WP-25 “Wolf Pup” Submachine Gun /w 8 Magazines (2 of silver ammo), WP-14 Vibro-knife, and Silver-plated throwing knives (2).' ' ' ' Vehicle: Typically a WP05EX Hover Trike or WP10EX Hover Jeep, but will use anything that is fast and agile. ' ' Money: The typical assassin will have 5D6x1000 credits, in black market credits. ' ' Equipment available upon assignment: Other Weapons, Equipment, Vehicles, and services are on an as needed basis. The Unit Officer has the final say as to what the soldier may use while on assignment. If the Unit Officer does not like the Soldier, availability of additional supplies may be extremely limited. ' ' Money: The Master Assassin gets a room shared by 1 other soldier in the Special Forces barracks, food, clothing and all other basics provided free as part of his/her pay, as well as, access to medical and recreational facilities. Plus a monthly salary of 2300 credits a month in addition to Training & Contract completion bonuses. Starts off with one month’s salary and a possible savings of 5D6x1000 in credits and 2D6x10000 Black Market items. ' ' Cybernetics/Bionics: The Assassin loves them! They start out with 1D4+3 Cybernetic implants and one bionic limb with 1 weapon (or accessory).' ' All members of the Wolf pack Mercenary Corps are required to submit to implantation of the WP Security Implant Chip before any training is allowed. Otherwise, soldiers may opt for cybernetic/bio-system augmentation at a later date, or for medical reasons. Typically no more than 1d6 cybernetic/bio-systems. ' ' Cybernetics & Bionics: Experience and Combat Table: Category:Organization Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium